


stay

by heimdallwatches



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, both are smitten, just two girls being sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heimdallwatches/pseuds/heimdallwatches
Summary: Ava makes an unexpected question to Emília





	stay

     "Ok, lemme see if I got this right", she said, blinking several times and sitting straighter on the sofa. "Are you...  _really_ asking me to come live here with you?". The surprise in her voice was palpable, as well as the way her movements suddenly became strained and clumsy. 

    "Yes", was Ava's simple answer. "Yes, I am". Although her voice had the telltale commading undertones, the way she locked her eyes with Emília's made the detective's heart leap inside her chest. Ava had blurted the question right after kissing her in the softest way Emília thought she'd ever been kissed before, and that was exactly why she couldn't even form any kind of coherent thoughts at the moment.

    "This is... this is too sudden". Probably not the best thing to say, but then again, thinking was way out of her reach. She sucked in a breath and exhaled slowly, her eyes darting to everywhere except Ava. "First you almost kill me with that kiss and then you straight up murder me again with a question like this..."

    It was Ava's turn to look away, the awkwardness of the moment only adding to the feeling that she _shouldn't_ have said that. It had been too much of a risky move and now she would need to wiggle herself out of that situation. "It was only a suggestion", she whispered, trying very hard to put on her controlled mask again, but it proved to be more difficult than she'd expected. "I understand if you don't want to; you have your own house and things and it's not that far from here--"

    "Ava". The way Emília spoke it, almost like a plea, made the vampire turn her gaze towards her again. Her breath hitched when she noticed Emília had closed the gap between then, her wide eyes so focused on hers. The woman cupped her face with both of her hands and leaned closer until their foreheads were touching. "How can you possibly think I would say no to this?"

    The vampire blinked and almost couldn't stop the excited noise that threatened to escape her lips. "But... your flat...", she said, stupidly. That was too good to be true. She was really expecting Emília to laugh and say it was a joke. 

     Emilia did laugh, though, but for completely different reasons. The sound made the vampire's heart melt a little more.

    "My flat will still be there if I need it". Her smile was soft and so was her voice, something so rare that it felt like a dream. "Which I won't; and my things are just things. I don't need them to be happy, I need you". Emília opened her eyes again and looked right into Ava, her thumbs brushing softly on the vampire's cheeks and a teasing smile playing on her well-shaped lips. "Now you won't be able to get rid of me that easily, A. We're tied for life". She paused for a few moments, a wide grin spreading on her face. "Big mistake, really".

    The smile was inevitable and so was the chuckle. Ava pulled Emília into her lap, holding her thighs firmly and pressing their chests together, her icy green eyes piercing through hers. She let her gaze wander all over the detective's pretty face for a long time, none of them actually wanting this to be over.

      "Then this is a mistake I'm eager to make", Ava said finally, catching her lips in a kiss that made their hearts beat faster and stole their breaths away.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an ask where Sera said the LIs would most likely ask the detectives to go live in the warehouse instead of going to live in their houses :3  
> (As always, this fic hasn't been edited properly hehe)


End file.
